


No Attacks on Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-19
Updated: 2009-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Attacks on Holiday

**Title:** No Attacks on Holiday  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus/Harry/Draco  
 **Challenge(optional):** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #20: Daydream  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Threesome implied.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Yeah, it's fluff. *hands out insulin*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Attacks on Holiday

~

Harry daydreamed, the warm afternoon breeze rocking his hammock gently. He didn’t flinch as the hammock paused long enough to allow others to get in, and he sighed as he was gathered into strong arms.

“You’re very relaxed,” an amused voice said.

“On holiday,” Harry yawned.

“What about constant vigilance, Auror Potter?”

“No attacks on holiday,” Harry replied, eyes still closed.

“Always the optimist,” Draco murmured, burying his face in Harry’s neck, throwing an arm over them.

“You’re not exactly standing guard, Draco,” Severus deadpanned.

Harry smiled as the good-natured argument raged over his head, snuggling deeper into Severus’ arms.

~


End file.
